


The Gift

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: The Captain is having a stressful day so Seven sends her a gift





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/gifts).



Kathryn was on her fifth cup of coffee since she'd first sat down after lunch to review the systems reports. It was late now, nearly midnight, but she was determined to finish the reports...even though there was something else she'd much rather be doing. 

Her mind wandered back to her last endeavor with her young lover, Seven of Nine. It had been three days since they'd been able to be alone together. Three days without any intimate contact. 

_ Why is it that three days without her feels longer than 6 years without anyone? _

Kathryn forced thoughts of Seven from her mind and pulled the reports back to her with an irritated sigh. 

_ The sooner I finish these, the sooner I can see her again. _

About half an hour later, the computer on her desk chirped, alerting her to an incoming message. Kathryn rubbed her eyes tiredly and clicked on her computer. It was an email from Seven, encrypted with a Borg algorithm, which she cracked easily. 

“A video file?” she murmured aloud and clicked on it. 

Immediately an image of the Borg alcove in Cargo Bay 2 filled the screen. Kathryn was confused a moment, then Seven appeared on screen, totally nude. 

Kathryn gasped softly and paused the video. 

“Computer...seal the doors and deactivate all sensors within the Ready Room,” she commanded. 

“Acknowledged,” the computer chimed. 

“Resume playback,” she said. 

The video resumed playing. Seven approached the camera and gave her a devious smile, her ocular implant quirked in a way Kathryn found to be seductive. Seven turned around, giving her a nice view of her ass as she approached her alcove. Seven turned back around and sat down on the dais, spreading her legs so Kathryn could see her smooth, hairless slit. 

Kathryn felt her mouth go dry as Seven cupped her full breasts and pressed them together. She looked back up at the camera and licked her lips. She moved her Borg hand to her nipple and pinched it lightly between her metal-tipped thumb and forefinger. Kathryn's palms itched to touch her, to squeeze those magnificent breasts she loved so much. 

She watched Seven's human hand move down from her breast, across the flat plane of her stomach. Heard her breath hitch as she passed over a spot on her waist that Kathryn knew to be a particularly sensitive spot. Then her hand slipped between her thighs and she opened her legs a little wider. Kathryn moaned out loud as Seven's fingers parted her lips, revealing how wet she was. 

She began to stroke her clit, her Borg hand still teasing one nipple. Her fingers stroked her clit a minute, then dipped down to her opened. She pushed two fingers inside herself slowly and groaned. Kathryn felt a flood of moisture in her panties. Her eyes still on Seven, Kathryn unbuttoned her uniform pants and slid her hand inside, beneath her underwear. She moaned softly when she felt how wet she was. 

On screen, Seven's fingers moved from inside of her to trail moisture back up to her clit. She stroked herself with two fingers, one on each side of her swollen clit, alternating pressure as she rubbed. 

Seven's breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps, then she let out a whimper that Kathryn knew meant she was getting close. Kathryn groaned softly and increased the pace of her own fingers, wanting to cum with her. 

Then Seven's eyes closed and her head fell back with a loud moan that echoed off the walls of the Cargo Bay as she came. 

The sound pushed Kathryn over the edge and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as an orgasm rolled through her. 

When she looked at the screen, Seven was back in front of the camera, licking her fingers clean with her long pink tongue. 

“Goodnight, Captain,” she said with a wicked smile, then the screen went black. 

Kathryn pulled her hand from her pants and quickly buttoned them. She wiped her hand on her thigh and glanced at the pile of work on her desk. 

_It can wait_ , she decided, then got up to go find Seven. 

THE END


End file.
